Some Memories Won´t Fade
For this weekend, I´m visiting my parents again at the countryside They needed help for their last summer harvest from me I worked hard there, so now I need a rest This bunny sure knows which way of relaxation she likes best Now I´m in my room with my dear Nick, engaged in a tight hug I´m married to him and pregnant too, with my belly already quite big So much has changed, for years ago I just entered the ZPD And now I´m waiting for our kit to enter the world I wipe sweat off my forehead, for it´s still so hot inside So I take off my farm clothes, leaving only on my lingerie Resting by your side on the bed, I look through the photos in my phone´s gallery Ah, how I remember my times in high school with you like yesterday Those are the years when we can see where young mammals´ paths lead into But sometimes the unexpected can play a part in it too Both you and me were so different and stood out from the rest While other´s found me strange, you treated me with kindness and respect As a predator, you often felt so lonely Some shunned you, but I saw you as a genuinely nice and caring guy We became friends, helping out and standing up for each other A year or two passed, until we realized there was something deeper You sent me cute love letters sometimes during classes And hanged out with me throughout all of our breaks Despite all the praises you gave me, you never put me on a pedestal You just loved me for who I was, and for you I did the same as well Dates, birthdays, Christmas, Halloween, prom, you name it I´ll never forget all the days you spent with your beloved rabbit Nick smiles warmly as he sees all the photos we had taken He tells me how thankful he is for the love and friendship I´ve given Then came the day I had to leave my hometown for my career But it wasn´t long until I reunited with my foxy lover You moved in with me, as our love life continued It reached the peak when you and me got eventually married Soon, we settled down and I started working as a nurse Slowly, we´re also preparing for our new family life Whether I´m with my family or at work I´ll never forget our life together and all the steps it took You nod and agree with my thoughts, saying that those were good times I feel so relaxed as you lift me up into your arms It makes me so happy to know that I´m worthy of your heart We´ve known each other for so long that it´s fun remembering all that With my paws draped around your neck, I kiss the muzzle of my husband I´m at my happiest like this with you, there´s nothing more I could demand Now, great family days are waiting ahead for the two of us Here´s to hoping our children get to experience too such wonderful lives One thing is certain, no matter what happens to us in the future With all those great things behind, some memories won´t fade. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant